


Jairo's new client

by Denys_creations



Category: Toy Boy (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denys_creations/pseuds/Denys_creations
Summary: Hugo spent only one year in jail, instead of seven and then was released as a free man because the case was finally closed with the right people put in jail. Hugo went back to being a stripper at Inferno. Jairo is also working there and they are close friends. Jairo never met Andrea, he was just working as a stripper at Inferno and as a prostitute on the side. His life has no meaning, no happiness and no future.... until one day when a new client booked a session with him at a penthouse apartment of a famous hotel...
Relationships: Jairo/Andrea Medina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first langage and I do not own any of the characters!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Jairo walked slowly, unsurely into the hotel. Every time he had to ‘go see a client’ he feels so disgusted and ashamed, but it was good money and he really needed them. He was practically homeless, only thanks to Ivan he was not sleeping on the street but on the couch in the back room of Inferno. But he still needs money to eat and basically everything else and sadly the money from stripping was not so good lately. Therefore, he swallowed his pride and his feelings of disgust and knocked on the door of the penthouse apartment. 

Surprised was not even close to what he felt when the door opened and a pretty young boy with beautiful blue hair stood beside it. ‘ _I must have written the wrong address’_ \- thought Jairo and started to back out slowly. No way was somebody so handsome and innocent looking, paying to have sex with a gigolo... it didn’t make sence. 

\- _You are Jairo right…come in._ \- the boy told him gently and opened the door wider. 

Jairo walked inside and looked around unsurely, maybe there was somebody else too… maybe the boy was also a prostitute and some rich old jerk would like to watch them…perform...

\- _I hope you received the payment already?_ \- the boy asked and Jairo nodded his head in agreement. He had received the money in advance, which was strange as most of his clients wanted to pay after they received his ‘services’. 

\- _Come, let’s go to the bedroom._ \- the boy said and went on, Jairo following him like a lost puppy, still not able to understand what is happening. He wanted to ask, if the boy had ordered him or what was happening, but it was not allowed to ask questions in ‘this kind of job’,so he stayed quiet. 

When they entered the room, Jairo realized that the boy actually lived here. The room was decorated in posters and drawings everywhere. Jairo recognized that the posters were of Japanese manga, but sadly didn’t know anything else on the topic. But what really caught his attention were the drawings, most of them were dark, drawn in pencil and coloured in simple black ink and sometimes red colour was splashed too, as if imitating blood. They illustrated so much torment and pain and Jairo wandered what must have happened to make the boy draw them… he felt sad for him. ‘ _What an irony_ ’ - thought Jairo - ‘ _I am homeless and will get fucked for money by this boy, but I feel sorry for him’_. It sounded funny but in reality if somebody could understand pain and fear it was Jairo and he could sympathize with the boy. 

\- _Do you…do you need something before we start?_ \- the boy asked unsurely and Jairo turned to look back at him. He looked slightly uncomfortable but determined. At that point Jairo was sure that it would be only the two of them and he felt relief wash over him. Jairo wished he could speak, so he can tell the boy that he is fine and for him not to be nervous, as everything will be all fine ... he didn’t know why but he really wanted to comfort the boy for some reason. Instead he just pointed at his lips and made a gesture trying to explain with hands that he can’t speak. 

_\- You can’t speak … I know that and it’s fine…mmm, there is a pen and a paper next to the bed if you need to use it._ \- he answered and smiled slightly ...in encouragement maybe, thought Jairo and felt his insides melt slightly. Many people were uncomfortable with his inability to speak and it has happened that clients would chase him away in disgust or would take advantage of the situation and would try to push him too much and hurt him, just because he was not able to scream if needed. So having this beautiful boy, trying to be somehow understanding of his situation was so sweet and thoughtful that Jairo felt tears coming to his eyes. He quickly turned around and blinked rapidly, pretending to look for the small notebook and pen, writing _‘I’m good, thanks_ ’ and showing it to the boy. 

The boy nodded and Jairo stepped closer to him, he was paid for a service in the end and he needed to deliver. Getting closer to the boy, he extended his hand and caressed his cheek cheek. Strangely the boy trembled the first moment Jairos skin touched him and he froze, fearing that he had done something wrong... after a few seconds the boy relaxed and closed his eyes slowly, leaning into the touch. _‘God,he’s so beautiful and soft’_ tough Jairo as his thumb caressed the boy’s cheek slowly. Jairo was somehow surprised that he was feeling arousal pulse deep inside him and so early into their session. Usually he was never attracted to his customers, even to the good looking ones-the ones he would have gladly fucked if he had met them in a club or somewhere else. But when those people were ‘clients’ and he knew that he was just a ‘gigolo’ to them, he was never able to feel real attraction and arousal. Sometimes, with some of his older clients, he even needed to take a pill in order to get hard, as the disgust and dread he would be feeling would not allow him otherwise. 

But this boy was something else… he was beautiful, yes, but he was also not behaving like any of his clients. The truth is that whenever somebody ‘buys a time with him’ they would behave like they are the 'boss, the master'. They behaved arrogantly, because they had the money and it was going to be their way only. They would dictate his every move and would be commanding and loud and vulgar towards him… And here this boy was, just standing there quietly with his beautiful eyes closed, just relaxing and soaking in Jairos touch. He looked so young, and so fragile looking and Jairo once again wondered what must have pushed him into hairing a male prostitute when he should be making sweet love with his boyfriend instead. Once again his heart squeezed painfully and he promised himself that he would make everything possible to make this night enjoyable for the boy. Jairo was sure that he needs to be the one ‘in charge’ for tonight, based on the boys behaviour so far and he felt some kind of power, protectiveness and excitement deep inside him. Stepping closer and pressed his lips over the boy's soft once. As the boy was still having his eyes closed, he was probably surprised from the kiss and moved away quickly. Jairo looked at him alarmed, _‘did I make a mistake?’_ he wondered again. 

\- _Mmm...forgive me...I…I…_ \- he started but then stopped talking and took a step back.

Jairo was sure that he had done something wrong and it made him feel slightly worried. He took the paper again, wanting to write something but was not sure what exactly. What did he do wrong… maybe the kid doesn’t like to be kissed - it happened a lot in his ‘business’. People thought he is dirty and somehow below them and do not deserve to be kissed… only fucked and thrown out. Maybe the boy feels the same way, maybe he also thinks that Jairo might be too dirty and disgusting to be kissed...or just in general. _‘Fuck, how stupid am I!!!_ ’ - Jairo sailently cursed himself and wrote angrily on the paper. 

_-Do you want me to go take a shower first?_

It always hurt so fucking much when his clients ask him to do that first...most often, right after he walks inside the place they would straigh away ask him to ‘ _go clean yourself first’_ . Because he is ‘ _just a fucking gigulo_ ’ and he must be dirty, maybe they tought he is just coming straight away from his previous clients, or that he is a person who doesn’t shower, or something else, equally stupid and hurtful. 

He remembers the first time he sold his body for money. He was desperate, had just started working as a stripper and as a result his family had kicked him out of the fishing boat they were living in. He was scared and alone and didn’t have where to sleep or what to eat. He didn’t know Ivan or the other guys that well and was afraid to ask them for shelter or for some money or food. After one performance at the club an older guy had stopped him, stuck a 20$ and a business card in his shorts and asked him if he would like to make an extra 200$. Jairo shook his head at first and made a quick escape to the back room of the club, scared and ashamed. But the next day, after his 5th night sleeping on the cold beach and having almost nothing to eat he had sucked up his pride and wrote to the man. The same afternoon he had made his way to the hotel room, feeling so disgusted with himself that he nearly threw up a few times on the way there. Knocking on the door, the older man had opened the door while speaking on the phone and had let him in. Jairo had waited quietly next to the door, too afraid and unsure of what else to do. ‘What are you waiting for, go take a shower and clean yourself properly everywhere’ the man had told him and pointed to the bathroom. Jairo was stunned ...he stood there, frozen in place for a few seconds before complying and making his way to the bathroom. As soon as he turned the water he had let the tears run freely, crying out in shame and in sorrow for himself ...and for the first time in his life he was thankful that no matter how hard he cries and screames, no sound could be heard. 

\- _Mhh.. what_? - his thoughts were interrupted as the boy spoke, somehow confused. Jairo’s heart was hammering in his chest so hard and painful. He was finally getting somewhat used to this ‘showering’ routine with his clients and had stopped crying about it, but at that moment he felt like the first time it had happened - his throat was squeezing painfully and his tears were making his vision blurry, desperately trying to escape. 

\- _I can go and shower if you think I am dirty._ \- he managed to write on the paper, with shaky fingers and blurred vision and showed it to the boy.

\- _Oh … Jairo, no!_ \- the boy answered immediately ‘ _You are fine, I don’t think you are dirty’_ \- he continued and Jairo felt as if he could breathe normally again, his throat not hurting anymore and he swallowed noisily. 

\- _I ...I wanted to talk about rules first._ \- the boy said unsurely and Jairo looked at him with concern. Making a ‘what?’ sign, somehow forgetting that the boy can’t understand sign language. 

\- _I have some rules that you have to follow...please._ \- he tried to explain again, talking quietly and looking down at the ground … ‘ _was he afraid… or maybe ashamed?_ ’ - taught Jairo with concern. He stood frozen and listened carefully, waiting for the boy to continue speaking. 

_\- Mmhh, don’t… don’t move too quickly… don’t do anything to me while I’m not able to see your movements … and don’t … don’t try to fuck me from behind_. - he whispered softly and continued looking down. Jairo was stunned, he now understood that the boy must have had some trauma in the past, most likely sexual and it all made sense now...The boy was afraid, not disgusted… he was scared of Jairo, scared that he would violate him or would remind him of something bad happening in his past. Jairo quickly looked back at the drawings, noting again the dark figures with the red splashes of paint, looking like blood and didn’t know how to react … he felt frozen. This boy was so brave and special... he must have survived something terrible and must be still in pain but is trying to somehow overcome it and...and Jairo would be damned if he didn’t try to help him however possible. 

Jairo quickly wrote on the paper and slowly extended his hand towards the boy, waiting patiently for him to notice his hand and to read the message. 

\- _‘I would follow each and every rule, I promise_ ’ - he had written there. The boy looked up slowly and tried to smile thankfully. Jairo returned the smile immediately and nodded his head in what he hoped was reassurance. 

Lifting his hand again, he reached for the boy’s hand slowly and took it in his own, slowly bringing it to his mouth and kissing it lightly. The boy took a deep breath and seemed to relax slightly. Jairo smiled slightly at him and kissed his knuckles again, one by one. After he was done, he decided to kiss the boy’s palms too and gently turned the his skinny arm... What he saw made him stop immediately, the boy had two thin but long wounds on his wrist, right where his veins were - he was cutting himself. One was old, already a scar, but the other was fresh, red and angry looking but thankfully not bleeding. Jairo quickly looked at the boy’s face but when he realized what was happening, the boy took his hand quickly, cradling it to his chest and looking alarmed. Jairo slowly extended his own hand towards the boy and showed him his own scar… same as his but somehow covered with his tattoo. The boy looked at his eyes, his own understanding and sympathy clear in his expression… they understood each other ...they were the same…a victim and a survivor all at once. 

\- _I would never hurt you!_ \- Jairo hurried to write. 

\- _I know … I trust you!_ \- the boy wrote back, just below Jairos message. And no words were needed anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kissing his soft lips slowly and gently was like a drug to Jairo, he felt high and addicted already. He was not used to that… it was not something you do with one night stands, and certainly not with clients …it was something you do with your boyfriend, your partner. Jairo squeezed his eyes even harder, trying to ignore the loneliness and pain he felt inside his heart and instead, focusing on pretending that this is real… he was kissing his boyfriend and he loved it, loved every second of it. 

- _Jairo_ \- the boy whispered softly and took a step back, still holding his hand gently. Jairo looked at him, afraid he might have overstepped again somehow, but was met only with trust and readiness.  Slowly taking his arm away, the boy reached for his own jacket and took it off. Jairo just stood there lookin at him, not sure if he should help him or just wait for him to undress. In the end deciding to just do the same, he took his own jacket off and smiled encouragingly at the boy. They undressed slowly all the way, leaving only their boxers on and looked at each other with interest.

- _You are so handsome...perfect, like a robot!_ ’ - the boy told him gently and smiled. Jairo giggled slightly (yes, honest to God giggled) and again made the ‘what’ sign with his hand. Luckily the boy was pretty smart and had picked the meaning of the action.

_-You know, like the robots in the Japanese anime...they are like people but perfect...like you._ \- he explained and smiled. Extending his hand and caressing Jairos skin lightly. Jairo was stunned, nobody had ever told him something so nice before, even if it was a lie. He pointed a finger at himself and made a ‘no’ gesture, trying to tell the boy that he was not perfect at all, he was a mute prostitute after all…

- _No, you are!_ \- the boy answered with finality and kissed him again, slowly at first and then more urgently. 

Jairo embraced him around the waist, mindful not to be too hard and started caressing his lower back with one hand. His cock was rock hard already and he was able to feel that the boy was half hard too. 

Moving his lips down the boy's neck and kissing his beautiful, porcelain skin was so amazing. He was so tempted to leave a mark on that perfect skin but didn’t dare to, afraid that he might scare the boy or it might get him into some trouble later. Instead taking his ear into his mouth and sucking slightly, he was rewarded with a beautiful moan and a slight shudder from the angel in his arms. Feeling encouraged, he pressed him gently, letting the boy reach the wall and lean on it. Jairo kissed him again on the mouth, his tongue gently caressed the boy's insides and his legs felt like jelly for the first time ever. Cressing his cheek again and moving his hand to the back of his neck, playing with his soft blue hair, was strangely calming and erotic at the same time. The boy had one of his arms resting on Jairos waist while the other was running up and down his back, leaving goosebumps everywhere it touched. 

Everything was so new and exciting for Jairo. He was not used to this type of touches and kisses. He himself was not a gentle lover … fucking with clients and one night stands in hotel rooms or bathroom floors was not where you use soft and slow kisses and gentle caresses. He was used to being used or being the one using, to always play a role, either of the master or the slave. But this, this is so much more, so beautiful and fulfilling, to just be normal, no roles, no masters,no slaves, no fear. It was them, just to boys expressing their need in the most normal and beautiful way. Jairo felt so lightheaded, his skin was burning in the most beautiful way possible and he was certain that his heart would soon fly out of his chest from beating so loud and hard. 

Moving away slowly he waited for his partner to look at him, both of them looking at each other's eyes, hands around their waists and both breathing heavy. Jairo quickly kissed the boy’s inviting lips again and moved his hand to his boxers, slowly pulling them down. His eyes never leaving the boys, looking for any trace of regret or fear in them. Thankfully, he was not met with either, instead the boys eyes were showing only trust and arousal. He couldn’t help but lean down to kiss those red lips again, reaching down towards his own boxers and pulling them down hastily. His cock jumping readily, precum smearing on his belly. He was so, so hard, wishing to just sink into this beautiful boy and never come out … but that was not going to happen. At least not like that, not like he was used to. He will make it right, he will go slow and gentle and will make sure the boy really wanted it, because consent was the most important element for tonight. 

Placing his hands on the boy's waist and gently caressing him there with his thumbs, he continued kissing him over his neck and collarbones. The boy's hands were over his chest, gently running over his nipples and his head was resting over Jairo’s head, sweet little meows leaving his lips and sending shivers down Jairo’s body. Jairo's nipples were very sensitive and were a huge erogenous zone for him. Having this beautiful boy caressing and playing with them was driving him crazy, making him feel dizzy with want and with feelings unknown to him until now … beautiful, loving and trusting feelings. 

Slowly sinking to his knees on the floor he looked at the boy’s face again, slowly reaching for his cock, while looking into his eyes. The boy stood there frozen, waiting for what would happen, as if unsure himself. Jairo caressed the head first, gently with one finger, eyes not leaving the boys and holding his breath. The boy’s body suddenly shivered, hands going to Jair’s shoulders for support. Letting out a loud moan that was like music to Jairo’s years, so beautiful. Feeling encouraged, he encircled the boy’s beautiful dick with his hand and started stroking it slowly and gently at first, going faster and faster every other minute. His mouth was busy kissing the boys hips and belly and it was pure heaven. He was so not used to this, to just give unconditionally, to want to please the other person so fucking bad… it didn’t matter that he was so painfully hard at that moment, that his body and cock were left out of any action ...he was only focused on giving pleasure and it was enough, more than enough...it was heavenly beautiful and satisfying for him to be able to please the boy. 

Slowly moving his lips, he started kissing over the boy's pubic hair. It was very short and dark brown and Jairo found the feeling of it stabbing his face and lips to be erotic. Taking out his tongue and licking at a spot where some precum had smeared, his body shuddered with pleasure. He usually hated the feeling and taste of precum or cum in his mouth but this one was delicious, salty but sweet at the same time. He didn’t know if it was because his partner was so young or because of how different they had approached this ‘session’ instead of Jairo’s usual ‘bookings’ but he had never tasted something so mouth-watering and delicious. Not wasting even a moment anymore, he gently took the head into his mouth, not yet sucking, just keeping it there, enjoying the weight and taste of it and letting the boy get used to that too. After a few moments he slowly started to move his head, gently sucking and tasting the delicious juices of the boy. 

- _Mmhhh, Jairooo_ \- the boy was sweetly moaning and fully trembling by now. Hands squeezing Jairos shoulders hard and nails digging into his skin, leaving marks for sure. Jairo revels at the thought of having the boy’s marks on his body for days, a reminder of the trust and passion they had shared. He almost couldn’t wait to see them tomorrow in the mirror and to feel their burn when touched. 

Slowly running his hands over the boy's legs, he moved them inside the boys tights, wanting to encourage him to open his legs a little bit. The boy had his legs closed and Jairo was sure it would be more comfortable for him to spread them some and also he would be able to reach better between those legs, to suck on the boys skin and his beautiful round balls. But feeling his skin with his hands, he understood that something was not correct, the skin was not smooth as expected and the boy's beautiful moans had stopped and his body had become tense. 

Cuts, so many cuts over his beautiful milky tights... it pained Jairo to look at them. Just like with the ones on his hand, some were old and had scarred but some were new and looked angry red and painful. 

- _I’m sorry_ \- the boy mumbled, with a trembling voice. ‘ _I’m disgusting_ ’ - he continued and made an attempt to move away. 

Jairo gently but surely locked his hands on the boy's hips and held him there, looking into the beautiful but frighten blue eyes until the boy calmed down a little, he shook his head to the boy's comment and ducked down again, kissing each and every centimeter of his tights. Mindful to be careful of the fresh scars, but hard enough to show that he is not disgusted in the slightest. He liked every inch of the boy's body, his skin looked and tasted like some kind of milk candie and Jairo was so addicted to it, wanting to have it forever, to be able to kiss and lick it every day and every night...forever. 

Taking that sweet dick into his mouth again, he extended one hand down and softly massaged his balls. The boy was already trembling with satisfaction and desire again and everything was perfect. His lips made their way down and he lightly first kissed then licked and sucked the scrotum into his mouth. One hand going to the boy’s dick while the other going to his own, palming it roughly. 

\- _Jairo...can’t...can’t anymore_ \- the boy’s tights were trembling like beautiful leaves in the spring and his head had fallen back, resting on the wall behind him. 

His body spasming slightly, straining and relaxing with every breath he takes. Jairo, wanting to taste the sweet release of the boy had moved his head back up and had placed his lips over the head gently. His hand remained on the boy’s cock, stroking faster and a little bit harder in order to help him reach his sweet release. And how sweet it was? Jairo couldn’t believe it, working on swallowing everything and not letting even a single drop go to waste. Finishing with a few gentle licks and placing his head on the boys hips, he breathed heavily. His own cock felt close to exploding, even though he had only palmed it for a few minutes at most. 

Looking up, he smiled at the boy's amazed expression. He looked in awe at Jairo, still trembling and shaking, hands still squeezing his shoulders for support. Jairo couldn’t help but kiss his stomach again, earning him a breathless giggle from the boy. 

\- _I can’t feel my legs…_ \- he half whispered, half laughed and it made Jairo laugh and nod too. His legs were also numb and painful at the moment but it was so, so worth the pain. Even his painful dick and heavy sack couldn’t spoil his happiness. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- _Can we move to the bed?_ \- whispered the boy after they had calmed down a little. Jairo nodded and stood up slowly, thanks to his daily dance practice, his legs were not shaking and spasming anymore. 

He took the boy's hand in his, kissing it again lightly and walking slowly to the bed. They rested in the middle of the king sized bed and simply held each other for a few moments. The boy was lying with his head on his chest, their legs intertwined. A minute passed, then two and three and Jairo was suddenly feeling unsure of what to do. Was it over or not? Should he start kissing the boy again or should he get up, get dressed and leave. To be honest, the thought of getting up and leaving was more painful than he wanted to admit…maybe he would never see this boy again, or would see him someday from afar, being hugged by his real boyfriend, who would be kissing him sweetly and smiling at his beautiful face… it will kill him. Even if they were together only for one night, and realistically they were just ‘a gigolo and a client’ it meant more to Jairo… he had never felt like that before and he didn’t want it to end. 

Maybe there was a real God somewhere and he had heard Jair’s prayers because he suddenly felt small, light and almost shy kisses being scattered all over his chest. The hand that was resting on his stomach, curling his fingers and uncurling them in a caress-like action. His dick, which was starting to soften slightly, suddenly felt interested again and he breathed a big sigh of relief.

His lover looked up and smiled knowingly and mischievously, stretching his neck in an invitation for a kiss. 

Kissing and rolling in bed was way more comfortable than standing up and leaning on the wall and he truly appreciated the change of place. He felt happy and relaxed and excited all at the same time. His lover was probably feeling the same, considering he just came a few minutes ago and this is usually very relaxing activity. The boy was smiling more, moving more and being more active in general and Jairo really liked that side of him. 

They continued kissing for a few more minutes, the boy practically lying on top of him and it was such a comforting weight on top of him that he wanted to protest when the boy moved away. He stretched to the end of the bed and brought a bottle of lube and a few condoms closer to them and looked shyly at Jairo. 

\- _I would really like to continue…if you want_? - he asked and looked so openly at Jairo, making a million butterflies appear in his stomach. 

He smiled and nodded eagerly, looking into the boy's eyes while stretching to kiss his forehead and caress his hair away from his face. He was rewarded with a big smile and a kiss on the lips in return. 

They kissed and caressed each other’s bodies for a few long minutes after which Jairo gently rolled them over, placing the boy on the bed and moving between his legs. He kissed him again, slowly and sweetly and moved down his body, placing open mouth kisses over his neck and shoulders. When reaching his chest he kissed each of his nipples and took one in his mouth, sucking gently on it, wanting to see the boy’s reaction so bad. And he did not disappoint, arching his back and moaning lightly, he quickly placed his hand over Jairos head and gently nudged him down again.

\- _Ahh… please, again…_ \- he moaned wantonly and Jairo shivered with arousal. Quickly closing his mouth over the erect nipple again, this time not only sucking but gently nibbling on it too, earning him more beautiful sounds from the boy.

He continued his actions for a few more minutes, alternating between the two rosy numbs. Feeling that the boy was hard again and was slowly humping him, probably without even realizing, he decided to move on and gave each beautiful nipple a final kiss and made his way down over the boy's tiny waist. Kissing his stomach and sucking on his belly button, he slowly started to palm himself again. He was so excited to connect to the boy in that way too. 

Placing a calming kiss over his left hip bone, he sat slightly and reached out for the condom and lube. 

\- _Is...is it going to hurt?_ \- the boy asked timidly, his eyes big and unsure. Jairos chest squeezed in an uncomfortable way looking at the boy like that. 

He caressed his face again and slowly started to shake his head but then stopped. He was not sure, he wanted to say no but didn’t know for sure. It was different from person to person, and even if Jairo stretches him and prepares him as best as he could it was possible that he would feel pain. And he was not going to let him down by shaking his head in a ‘no’ manner and possibly lie to him. So he looked over for the notepad and reached over to grab it from the nightstand, quickly writing on it. 

- _I am not sure, it is different for every person_. - he showed it to the boy, who looked it over and only nodded slightly, biting his lip and mumbling a quiet ‘ _ok_ ’. Jairo was not happy with this answer, as his lover seemed still frightened. 

\- _You can do me if you want?_ \- he wrote and gave it to the boy. He started to write ‘fuck’ but the world seemed so wrong for what they were doing, that he crossed it out and wrote ‘do’ instead. 

\- _No … no, I want you to be on top!_ \- responded surely to the younger one. 

- _I would stretch you out really well first and then would use a lot of lube and would go slow, it might hurt at that moment, until you get used to the stretching. If it hurts you too much and you want to stop just tell me and I would stop immediately. Ok?_ \- Jairo wrote next and gave it to him. He felt the need to explain every step they would be taking, making sure that the boy won’t feel scared to tell him if anything doesn’t feel right or good. 

\- _Thanks!_ \- he smiled, more confident now and laid down again. Jairo shook his head in a ‘no need to thank me’ gesture and went back to kissing him, wanting to relax him again before doing anything more. 

A few more minutes and a lot more kisses later, they were again in the same position as before. Jairo resting between his legs, kissing and caressing his torso and legs. The boy was propped on his elbows, looking at Jairo’s every action and moaning beautifully. Taking his cock, that was hard again by that point, Jairo sucked it for a few minutes slowly. The boy's upper body had dropped like a sack of potatoes on the bed and he was back to trembling like a leaf. Jairo buried his face back in his pubes, enjoying the scratchy feeling and the slight salty taste of sweat over his lips. Taking a deep breath and moaning in delight he slowly kissed his way between the boy's tights. Feeling that Jairo had moved so close to his most private place, the boy jumped again in nervousness. Jairo quickly looked up and extended his hand, caressing his cheek lovingly and trying to reassure him with his eyes. 

Suddenly he decided that he really wanted to help the boy relax and enjoy himself. He wanted to help him experience pleasure like no other and never again fear to be with another person. Therefore, he decided that he wanted to rim the boy’s beautiful opening. He was usually against it, as he was so disgusted the first time he did it for one of his clients - one perverted old guy, who had offered him a 100$ extra for it. He remembered wanting to throw up only from the look of the old guy...afterwards he promised himself not to do it ever again, doesn’t matter how much extra they were offering him. But now…now looking at his beautiful and frightened angel, he actually wanted to do it. There was nothing disgusting in this boy to him and he had no worries that he will not like it, as he liked every part of the boy so far. The more he thought of it, the more he wanted to do it, to place his lips on the boy's opening and to kiss, suck and taste him until he was a moaning mess beneath him. He imagined the boy's milky skin turning an angry shade of red from the scratching of his beard, having to bear the marks for days, just like Jairo will bear the moon-shaped nail scratches on his shoulders. He shivered excitedly from the thought. 

Proceeding to take a pillow and placing it underneath the boy's lower back, he kissed him again on the mouth sweetly and placed his forehead gently next to the boys one. Their foreheads and noses touched gently and they were just breathing into each other's sweet scents. It was so strange, they have done so many things tonight but this moment exactly felt so raw and emotional. Jairo felt so exposed and vulnerable, but also calm and happy. He stayed like that for a minute longer and then kissed the boy slowly, sweetly and reassuringly. Looking into his eyes one last time, he saw only trust and calmness in them. 

Moving into position he kissed again the boys pubes, his cock and his scrotum. Jairo helped him to lay more properly and comfortably and opened his legs more, while looking into his eyes every few seconds to make sure he is doing fine. Kissing his inner thighs again, he moved slowly down and fully lying between the boy's legs sighed happily. His first kiss over the small opening had the boy jump in surprise, his hands immediately fisting the bed sheets and squeezing hard. Jairo, looking at the action, smiled slightly and ducked down again, this time placing a series of open- mouthed kisses and small licks, making the moy squeeze his hands even harder. After a few short moments of the same actions, the boy had fully relaxed, his legs had fallen open to the sides in surrender and delight, making it easier for Jairo to reach his goal. And he was really feeling like a starved man with only one goal in mind, to reach the most tasty and delicious part of that beautiful body in front of him. By now Jairo was sure that the person lying in front of him was actually not a person but some kind of an alien, or ironically enough ‘a robot’, because no man can be so beautiful and delicious tasting. It was just not possible. 

Opening his mouth slightly and placing his tongue over the boy’s opening he pressed lightly. By this point he was sure the boy had relaxed enough for it to open easily, considering that Jairo had spent maybe ten minutes if not more by that point to lick and suck on it. His wish to see the boy's skin red from his beard had become a reality long ago and his beautiful skin was practically glistening and wet with so much saliva. 

\- _AAhhh_ …- he moaned loudly when Jairos tongue finally breached him and started to trust slowly in and out of him. 

Pressing his lips to the boy's entrance again he let his spit run freely over the opening after which immediately pressing his tongue back inside. The wetness was making it easier and painless for his sweet lover. He continued moving his tongue in and out, in and out, in and out - slowly increasing the speed and the depthness. When he felt the boy was ready for some more, he pressed his tongue inside as much as possible and wiggled it around. The boy’s reaction was priceless. His whole body spasmed and tensed. A loud moan escaping his mouth and his hand buried into Jairos hair, pressing him down lightly. Jairo listened to the boy's silent prayer and continued wiggling his tongue inside, eyes closed and hands below his ass, he was actually in heaven himself. He couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying himself at the moment.

In a few seconds, his lover's body relaxed and loosened up. 

\- _Ahhh.._. _Oh, my goddd_ \- was heard from his lips and Jairo smiled at that. 

He also felt that the boy was lightly tugging on his hair tie, taking it off and releasing his hair. Burrowing his hinges inside it immediately, he gently pulled on it, clearly wanting Jairo to come up. Jairo went up and looked at the boy, wanting to make sure that everything was ok. What he found out was only a dazed expression. The boy stretched his neck and chased his mouth for a passionate kiss. 

\- _Plase, I’m ready ...want you so bad_. - the boy whispered and kissed him again, fingers still buried in Jairo’s hair and squeezing slightly. 

Jairo nodded and kissed him quickly on the forehead before going down again. Making sure to patiently and thoroughly stretch him out with one then two and finally three fingers before placing a condom on himself and coating it in lube. Pressing inside, he made sure to go very slowly, even though it was killing him. He was so hard at that point that he was pretty sure if they had waited some more he might have fainted. But the boy's comfort was more important and he will go as slow as needed. Looking closely into the boy's face he noticed some discomfort and stopped immediately, giving him some time to adjust and take a breath. His hand caressing the boys hips gently in comfort. Soon the boy nodded and he continued slowly, slowly until he was fully in, after which he stopped again for the boy’s sake. 

After that he started moving slowly in and out, never moving his gaze from the boy's face, looking for any sign of discomfort but luckily there was none. Soon the boy opened his beautiful eyes and nodded reassuringly for Jairo to move faster. Jairo gladly did and set up a pace, in and out and in and out and rolling his hips from to time to time, as the boy seemed to really like it, judging by his loud moans. Sooner than later he managed to find the boy’s prostate and he let out a big smile. Feeling happy for the boy’s pleasure, which was so very clearly written on his face, but also feeling happy for himself as he was not going to last long but had promised himself to make the boy come first at any cost. Now, taking the boys legs and placing them on his shoulders he pressed himself fully down, making sure to stay at the same position and hit that sweet spot again and again, he was making the boy practically scream in delight. It was so fucking beautifull and satisfuing. He wanted to be able to make the boy feel like that every single day for the rest of his life. He couldn’t help but lean down and take the boys lips into his own for a quick kiss. The action had apparently pressed him even further inside the boy and suddenly he was screaming even more and Jairo felt a hot wetness being shot over his stomach and chest. Oh, fuck, the boy had come without even being touched, Jairo looked down in amazement and the sign tipped him over his own edge, making him shoot in ecstasy inside the condom and the boy.

A few moments later, he tried to move. He was sure that the boy was now uncomfortable by his heavy weight on top of him and by his dick still inside of his sensitive walls. He secured the condom with one hand and gently and slowly took his dick out, caressing the boy’s leg in a shooting manner. Throwing the condom again he climbed up the bed and gently lay down next to his lover, looking at his face with wonder and concern. Soon the boy opened his eyes and looked at him with a slow smile stretching his lips. Jairo felt his own smile taking place and relaxed finally...he had done well, the boy was happy! 

Said boy placed his head over Jairo’s chest again and his hand over his stomach, not caring about his own come drying there and just laid there, relaxing after his intense orgasm. Jairo's hand moving immediately to gently caress his neck and back in a sooting manner. And who can blame him if he had tilted his head and had pressed a few light kisses to the beautiful blue hair of the angel in his hands. 


End file.
